World Events achievements/Hallow's End
} || || Receive a from one of the Candy Buckets located in an inn. || |- | || || Eat so many tricky treats that you get an upset tummy. || |- | || || Kill the . || |- | || || Complete one of the quests to save a village from the . | |- | || Not part of || Obtain a Mask during Hallow's End. | |- | || Not part of || Collect the 24 unique Masks listed below. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | |- | || || Show off your sparkling smile by using a . || |- | || || Ruin Hallow's End for the Horde and foil their attempts to wreck the Alliance celebration by completing the following quests. || |- | || || Ruin Hallow's End for the Alliance and foil their attempts to wreck the Horde celebration by completing the following quests. || |- | || || Earn 10 honorable kills while under the influence of the G.N.E.R.D. buff. It's a slap in the face! || |- | || || Use to put pumpkin heads on each of the races listed below: * * * * * * * * * * * * | |- | || || Get Transformed by all of the Hallowed Wands. | |- | || || Obtain a pet and . || |- | || || Visit the candy buckets in each of these Kalimdor inns. *Ashenvale, Astranaar *Bloodmyst Isle, Blood Watch *Darnassus, Craftsmen's Terrace *Dustwallow Marsh, Mudsprocket *Exodar, Seat of the Naaru *Northern Barrens, Ratchet *Stonetalon Mountains, Thal'darah Overlook *Teldrassil, Dolanaar *Azuremyst Isle, Azure Watch *Darkshore, Lor'danel *Desolace, Nijel's Point *Dustwallow Marsh, Theramore Isle *Feralas, Feathermoon Stronghold *Silithus, Cenarion Hold *Tanaris, Gadgetzan *Winterspring, Everlook | |- | || || Visit the candy buckets in each of these Kalimdor inns. *Ashenvale, Hellscream's Watch *Ashenvale, Splintertree Post *Azshara, Bilgewater Harbor *Desolace, Shadowprey Village *Dustwallow Marsh, Brackenwall Village *Felwood, Whisperwind Grove *Feralas, Camp Mojache *Mulgore, Bloodhoof Village *Northern Barrens, Grol'dom Farm *Northern Barrens, Ratchet *Silithus, Cenarion Hold *Southern Barrens, Hunter's Hill *Stonetalon Mountains, Sun Rock Retreat *Tanaris, Gadgetzan *Un'Goro Crater, Marshal's Stand *Ashenvale, Silverwind Refuge *Ashenvale, Zoram'gar Outpost *Desolace, Karnum's Glade *Durotar, Razor Hill *Dustwallow Marsh, Mudsprocket *Feralas, Camp Ataya *Feralas, Stonemaul Hold *Northern Barrens, The Crossroads *Northern Barrens, Nozzlepot's Outpost *Orgrimmar, Valley of Strength *Southern Barrens, Desolation Hold *Stonetalon Mountains, Krom'gar Fortress *Tanaris, Bootlegger Outpost *Thunder Bluff, Lower Rise *Winterspring, Everlook | |- | || || Visit the candy buckets in each of these Eastern Kingdoms inns. *The Cape of Stranglethorn, Booty Bay *Duskwood, Darkshire *Elwynn Forest, Goldshire *Ironforge, The Commons *Redridge Mountains, Lakeshire *Westfall, Sentinel Hill *Dun Morogh, Kharanos *Eastern Plaguelands, Light's Hope Chapel *Hinterlands, Aerie Peak *Loch Modan, Thelsamar *Stormwind, The Trade District *Wetlands, Menethil Harbor | |- | || || Visit the candy buckets in each of these Eastern Kingdoms inns. *Arathi Highlands, Hammerfall *Badlands, New Kargath *The Cape of Stranglethorn, Booty Bay *Eastern Plaguelands, Light's Hope Chapel *Eversong Woods, Falconwing Square *Hillsbrad Foothills, Eastpoint Tower *The Hinterlands, Hiri'watha Research Station *Northern Stranglethorn, Grom'gol Base Camp *Silvermoon City, The Bazaar *Silverpine Forest, Forsaken Rear Guard *Swamp of Sorrows, Bogpaddle *Tirisfal Glades, Brill *Undercity, The Trade Quarter *Badlands, Fuselight *Blasted Lands, Dreadmaul Hold *The Cape of Stranglethorn, Hardwrench Hideaway *Eversong Woods, Fairbreeze Village *Ghostlands, Tranquillien *Hillsbrad Foothills, Tarren Mill *The Hinterlands, Revantusk Village *Searing Gorge, Iron Summit *Silvermoon City, The Royal Exchange *Silverpine Forest, The Sepulcher *Swamp of Sorrows, Stonard *Tirisfal Glades, The Bulwark *Western Plaguelands, Andorhal | |- | || || Visit the candy buckets in each of these Outland inns. Sylvanaar in Blade's Edge Mountains Toshley's Station in Blade's Edge Mountains Honor Hold in Hellfire Peninsula Temple of Telhamat in Hellfire Peninsula Telaar in Nagrand Wildhammer Stronghold in Shadowmoon Valley Allerian Stronghold in Terokkar Forest Orebor Harborage in Zangarmarsh Telredor in Zangarmarsh Evergrove in Blade's Edge Mountains Area 52 in Netherstorm The Stormspire in Netherstorm Shattrath City in Terokkar Forest Cenarion Refuge in Zangarmarsh Scryer or Aldor inn in Shadowmoon Valley | |- | || || Visit the candy buckets in each of these Outland inns. Mok'Nathal Village in Blade's Edge Mountains Thunderlord Stronghold in Blade's Edge Mountains Falcon Watch in Hellfire Peninsula Garadar in Nagrand Thrallmar in Hellfire Peninsula Shadowmoon Village in Shadowmoon Valley Stonebreaker Hold in Terokkar Forest Zabra'jin in Zangarmarsh Evergrove in Blade's Edge Mountains Area 52 in Netherstorm The Stormspire in Netherstorm Shattrath City in Terokkar Forest Cenarion Refuge in Zangarmarsh Scryer or Aldor inn in Shadowmoon Valley | |- | || Not part of || Visit the Candy Buckets in Northrend. *Borean Tundra, Bor'gorok Outpost *Borean Tundra, Taunka'le Village *Borean Tundra, Unu'pe *Borean Tundra, Warsong Hold *Dalaran, The Legerdemain Lounge *Dalaran, Sunreaver's Sanctuary *Dalaran, The Underbelly *Dragonblight, Agmar's Hammer *Dragonblight, Moa'ki Harbor *Dragonblight, Venomspite *Dragonblight, Wyrmrest Temple *Grizzly Hills, Camp Oneqwah *Grizzly Hills, Conquest Hold *Howling Fjord, Camp Winterhoof *Howling Fjord, Kamagua *Howling Fjord, New Agamand *Howling Fjord, Vengeance Landing *Sholazar Basin, Nesingwary Base Camp *Storm Peaks, Bouldercrag's Refuge *Storm Peaks, Camp Tunka'lo *Storm Peaks, Grom'arsh Crash Site *Storm Peaks, K3 *Zul'Drak, The Argent Stand *Zul'Drak, Zim'Torga | |- | || Not part of || Visit the Candy Buckets in Northrend. *Borean Tundra, Fizzcrank Airstrip *Borean Tundra, Unu'pe *Borean Tundra, Valiance Keep *Dalaran, The Legerdemain Lounge *Dalaran, Silver Enclave *Dalaran, The Underbelly *Dragonblight, Moa'ki Harbor *Dragonblight, Stars' Rest *Dragonblight, Wintergarde Keep *Dragonblight, Wyrmrest Temple *Grizzly Hills, Amberpine Lodge *Grizzly Hills, Westfall Brigade *Howling Fjord, Fort Wildervar *Howling Fjord, Kamagua *Howling Fjord, Valgarde *Howling Fjord, Westguard Keep *Sholazar Basin, Nesingwary Base Camp *Storm Peaks, Bouldercrag's Refuge *Storm Peaks, Frosthold *Storm Peaks, K3 *Zul'Drak, The Argent Stand *Zul'Drak, Zim'Torga | |- | || Not part of || Visit the Candy Buckets in Cataclysm zones. *Deepholm, Temple of Earth *Mount Hyjal, Nordrassil *Twilight Highlands, Firebeard's Patrol *Twilight Highlands, Thundermar *Uldum, Oasis of Vir'sar *Vashj'ir, Darkbreak Cove *Vashj'ir, Silver Tide Hollow *Mount Hyjal, Grove of Aessina *Mount Hyjal, Shrine of Aviana *Twilight Highlands, Highbank *Twilight Highlands, Victor's Point *Uldum, Ramkahen *Vashj'ir, Deepmist Grotto *Vashj'ir, Tranquil Wash | |- | || Not part of || Visit the Candy Buckets in Cataclysm zones. *Deepholm, Temple of Earth *Mount Hyjal, Nordrassil *Twilight Highlands, Bloodgulch *Twilight Highlands, Dragonmaw Port *Uldum, Oasis of Vir'sar *Vashj'ir, Deepmist Grotto *Vashj'ir, Silver Tide Hollow *Mount Hyjal, Grove of Aessina *Mount Hyjal, Shrine of Aviana *Twilight Highlands, Crushblow *Twilight Highlands, The Krazzworks *Uldum, Ramkahen *Vashj'ir, Legion's Rest *Vashj'ir, Tenebrous Cavern | |- | || Not part of || Visit the Candy Buckets in Pandaria. *Dread Wastes, Klaxxi-vess *Dread Wastes, Soggy's Gamble *Jade Forest, Dawn's Blossom *Jade Forest, Greenstone Village *Jade Forest, Jade Temple Grounds *Jade Forest, Paw'don Village *Jade Forest, Pearlfin Village *Jade Forest, Sri-La Village *Jade Forest, Tian Monastery *Krasarang Wilds, Marista *Krasarang Wilds, Zhu's Watch *Kun-Lai Summit, Binan Village *Kun-Lai Summit, The Grummle Bazaar *Kun-Lai Summit, One Keg *Kun-Lai Summit, Westwind Rest *Kun-Lai Summit, Zouchin Village *The Veiled Stair, Tavern in the Mists *Townlong Steppes, Longying Outpost *Vale of Eternal Blossoms, Mistfall Village *Vale of Eternal Blossoms, Shrine of Seven Stars *Valley of the Four Winds, Pang's Stead *Valley of the Four Winds, Stoneplow | |- | || Not part of || Visit the Candy Buckets in Pandaria. *Dread Wastes, Klaxxi-vess *Dread Wastes, Soggy's Gamble *Jade Forest, Dawn's Blossom *Jade Forest, Greenstone Village *Jade Forest, Grookin Hill *Jade Forest, Honeydew Village *Jade Forest, Jade Temple Grounds *Jade Forest, Sri-La Village *Jade Forest, Tian Monastery *Krasarang Wilds, Dawnchaser Retreat *Krasarang Wilds, Marista *Krasarang Wilds, Zhu's Watch *Kun-Lai Summit, Binan Village *Kun-Lai Summit, Eastwind Rest *Kun-Lai Summit, The Grummle Bazaar *Kun-Lai Summit, One Keg *Kun-Lai Summit, Zouchin Village *The Veiled Stair, Tavern in the Mists *Townlong Steppes, Longying Outpost *Vale of Eternal Blossoms, Mistfall Village *Vale of Eternal Blossoms, Shrine of Two Moons *Valley of the Four Winds, Pang's Stead *Valley of the Four Winds, Stoneplow *Valley of the Four Winds, Thunder Cleft | |- | || Not part of || Find wearing his spooky scarecrow costume. | |- |} } || || Complete the following achievements: Alliance: Horde: | |- | || || Complete the Hallow's End achievements listed below. * * * * * * * * * * * | Title |- |} ru:Игровые события - достижения/Тыквовин category:Hallow's End